Mai Shiranuii
Mai Shiranui is a busty female character of The King of Fighters series. Though she's a strong fighter using fans and fire attacks, she's more famous for her large breasts and flirty nature. She is 21 years old officially. Series Appearances Mai has appeared in the following King Of Fighters games : KOF 94, KOF 95, KOF 96, KOF 97, KOF 98, KOF 99, KOF 00, KOF 01, KOF 02, KOF 03, KOF XI (console version only), KOF XIII. Mai is one of the series' most popular female characters (mainly due to her skimpy costume and large breasts). There was internet backlash due to the fact that she only appeared in the PS2 version of KOF XI, and the fact that she did not appear in KOF XII at all. Some people even went on to say that they refused to buy KOF XII, purely because the busty Mai wasn't in it. To combat this, SNK Playmore revealed that the big-breasted ninja girl was one of the first new characters to appear in KOF XIII. She was announced alongside Yuri Sakazaki and King - thus remaking the Women's Team from KOF 94. Other Appearances As well as being a recurring character in the Fatal Fury series (appearing in every installment except the original Fatal Fury and Garou: Mark Of The Wolves), Mai has appeared in the Capcom Vs. SNK/SNK Vs. Capcom series, and many other crossovers. SNK Vs. Capcom: The Match Of The Millennium SNK Vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash SNK Vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2 Expand Edition SNK Vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS SNK Vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos Capcom Vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 Capcom Vs. SNK Pro Capcom Vs. SNK 2: Mark Of The Millennium SNK Gals' Fighters Neo Geo Battle Coliseum KOF Sky Stage Cameo Appearances Mai has made unplayable cameos in certain characters endings for the Samurai ShoWdown series, as well as Art Of Fighting 2 in which it is implied that Eiji Kisaragi has feelings for her. She also appears in the eroge game Days Of Memories.She also appears in the Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos. Additional Information Mai Shiranui is considered to be not only the main big-breasted sex symbol of the King Of Fighters series, but also of the company SNK Playmore. She is generally regarded as "The Queen Of Fighters". She is commonly featured in lists composing of the most attractive videogame girls. Among famous videogame girls, her breasts are often the largest. Even though Athena Asamiya has appeared in more KOF games than Mai, Mai appears more recognizable. She is one of the more cosplayed KOF characters. In all of the Capcom/SNK crossovers, Mai is usually considered the rival of Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series. Mai's outfit somewhat resembles that of Maki Genryusai from Final Fight 2, which was released after Fatal Fury 2. Many people consider Maki's outfit to be based on Mai's. Mai appears in the 2010 King Of Fighters Live-Action motion picture - as a main character. She is portrayed by Maggie Q. She is wearing more casual clothes rather than her red outfit from the games. Category:Characters